Love Between Two Burns Deep
by IWrite4Lyfe
Summary: Sissy has been gone for 3 Years in California and Moved back... What happens between 2 Characters and their Families? What will transpire, What will friends Think and most importantly what will Happen as we Follow this Journey of Two
1. Moving In

Hey Guys The Author here, Criticism Allowed =)

A/N – First Story here Guys Enjoy =)

NOTE I DON'T OWN JOHNNY TEST IN ANYWAY AT ALL

Love's Memories

Chapter 1 – Moving In

JohnnyxSissy

_Johnny was on his way home from the grocery store. He has grown quite well he has grown to be six foot tall well toned body not like the Overly muscled Football jocks that everyone could tell was on steroids. When he saw a U-Haul and wondered to himself if it was a moving in or out truck. As he got closer he saw that it was in fact moving in to the house next to his. He noticed a familiar face as he got closer the person he was eyeing ran over to him and hugged him tightly._

"_Johhny it's been so long, how are you, what have you been up too?" Shouted Sissy _

_Johnny was taken back by this because he had no idea who she was, she gladly reintroduced herself._

"_Johnny do you not remember me, its me Sissy, Sissy Blakely." Sissy Said_

"_Oh My God Sissy." Johnny Shouted Excitedly and Hugged her Tighter_

_As sissy noticed this she tightened her grip on him too. They both stood there huggin each orher with all their might when her father called out._

"_Sissy come on we need to finish up here then you can get back to the boy." Growled._

_As she heard this she released her grip around Johnny almost immediately while trying to hide her blushing face that was heating up her face causing her to sweat. Johnny however noticed her and told her that he was just next door to come and get him after she was done._

_An Hour Later_

_Johnny was up in his room laying on his bed thinking about how sissy returned and how she had developed so nicely she had grown in all the right places and had all the curves in the right spots as well, Her face was more angled, her boobs went from being an A cup to a D cup and she ass was more round and plump just looking at it seemed to just tempt him, but mostly how his feelings for her that he thought was gone came back to life the moment he knew who it was._

_-Dukey POV-_

_Johnny has been acting so weird since he has gotten home for the past hour and I want to know why. As he got closer he could see the star gazed eyes of Johnny his master and as he was about to ask what's going on with him Johnny spoke._

"_Dukey do you think feelings for people who haven't been here for 3 years can just instantly come back to life?" Asked the discombobulated Johnny_

_Dukey Startled by the question decided to finally answer the question after Johnny Snapped him out of reality by shaking him back and forth._

"_Well they can come back but they might not be as strong as they once were, does this answer your question Johnny?" Dukey said_

"_Well sorta Dukey its just I never knew that these feelings were there for this particular person." Johnny Expressed_

_Dukey with a confused look on his face bluntly asked_

"_Well who is this Mysterious person who has you acting so weird compared to your normal ways?"_

"_Well remember 3 years ago Sissy moved away?" Johnny Hissed_

"_Well ya how could I not you moped for like three weeks non-stop and it was just a drag. WAIT A MINUTE YOU MEAN ITS SISSY?" Shouted Dukey_

_Johnny startled by the yelling of his companion_

"_WELL WHAT IF IT IS AND WHY DOES IT MATTER DUKEY?" Johnny Abruptly yelled back.  
From the lab the girls now eighteen years of age came running from the lab to hear this shouting match going on in Johnny's _

_Mary intervened "What is going on here between you two?"_

_Johnny and Dukey both turn to the girls and shout about what has happened._

"_Well Dukey why does it matter that Johnny's feelings for Sissy came back?" Mary Hissed_

"_Well because they are rivals and they shouldn't be like this it just isn't normal between them." Dukey Growled_

"_Well back then that's how they showed they liked each other." Susan Spoke_

"_Well it just isn't normal, I know that he is in high school now but really his rival!" Dukey Hissed_

"_Dukey just calm down it's probably just a crush but I don't know yet so calm down fuzzy buddy." Johnny spoke softly_

_After talking for the next thirty minutes a knock fsounded from the front door and Johnny had a great idea of who it was. As he opened the door Sissy immediately threw her arms around him not caring who saw but as they both let go she could see the cofused faces looking at both the teens. Both Johnny and Sissy are both blushing hard and are trying to hide to the best of their abilities but it is just worse._

_Mary speaks up first " Sissy nice to see your back in Porkbelly so what happened in California that made you come back?" _

"_Well my dad got transferred back here and we are most likey to definitely staying here" Sissy said with a hint of excitement_

"_Well that's great news I hope everything goes great for you this year" Susan eagerly said_

"_Thanks, so hows everything with Gil going still chasing him you two?" Sissy Teased_

"_Well Gil finally asked me out and Mary was over him and his cousin Jay asked her out and we both have been with them for two years" She said happily _

_Johnny finally spoke up "You girls still remember me and Dukey are /still here" He groaned while rubbing his neck_

_All the girls were blushing realizing the fact that they totally just forgot about the others in the room and decided that they should go while Sissy and Johnny went out walking._

_It's a nice January evening with the snow still melting. Johnny and Sissy were just walking around the neighborhood with this weird awkward silence just lingering in the air between the two when Sissy finally was able to speak up._

"_Soooo Johnny how's everything been with you lately?"_

"_Well it hasn't been the best since me and my dad keep getting into arguments over lousy shit." Johnny Growled_

"_Well what's he been getting on your case for?" Sissy asked suspiciously_

"_Well I recently got a tattoo and tricked my dad into signing the permission slip for and my sisters helped me, but I paid for them." Johnny said amused_

"_Well that's pretty sweet but how were you able to trick him your dad is like a genius when it comes down to finding lies or trickery with you." Stated Sissy_

"_Well a few years back my sisters made this invention that made me smarter and they tweaked with my brain a little and made me way smarter so my IQ is in the two hundreds and they were able to make me keep my personality that I am glad that they did." Johnny hissed_

"_So that explains why you seemed more intelligent when I saw you earlier today!" Sissy teased him_

_They had finally reached both their homes and said goodnight and both parted their separate ways._

_Hope you Enjoyed The Chapter more to come so just let me know how you liked it =)_

_All Criticism allowed but remember it is my first Story! =)_


	2. Summers End

Hey Guys The Author here, Criticism Allowed =)

A/N – Chapter 2 Guys Enjoy, and it is taking place in the beginning of February. :)

NOTE I DON'T OWN JOHNNY TEST IN ANYWAY AT ALL

Almost End of Summer

Chapter 2 – Summer's End

JohnnyxSissy

_It was the beginning of February and summer and the sun was high in the sky seeing as it was the peek of the day and a brisk atmosphere was set around town but mostly where Johnny and his friends were. Johnny was riding the ramps at terminal speed, sweat dripping all down his body making his hair sway back and forth in the wind and the sweat being thrown off of him. Sissy and her group of friends were coming over because Sarah's boyfriend is with Johnny and Tyler and she always went with her friends to just lounge around and hang with the boys. Kyle saw his girlfriend Sarah and alerted that they had company as Johnny just finished a trick on his skateboard he got off and flicked it up to his hand and started walking to where the group has sat._

"_How are you girls doing today?" Kyle wondered_

"_Well I can't speak for all of us, but I am doing better now that I'm with my boo!" Sarah answered with a smirk on her face_

"_Okay then, I am doing just fine today and I believe Gaby is doing quite well too." Sissy announced to the boys_

"_That's great to hear so what do you girls wanna do today?" Johnny questioned_

"_Ummm, we could just lounge around your house Johnny and watch movies or whatever." Sissy answered with a slight blush on her face_

_As they got to Johnny's house his dad was making food in the kitchen and it smelled fantastic and something actually edible. They went straight upstairs to avoid any drama between Johnny and his father. As the all plopped down somewhere in Johnny's bedroom they turned on the flat screen T.V and the boys immediately turned on the game system and went straight to playing while the girl were on the other side of the room talking amongst themselves._

"_Sissy, I seen the way you were acting at the skate park today." Hissed Sarah_

"_Shut Up I didn't act anyway today, you're just going insane you loon." Sissy hissed back_

"_My bad if I was able to catch you blushing when johnny was eyeing you for an answer of what to do today." Whispered Sarah_

"_Whatever Sarah so what if I was blushing it doesn't mean anything." Whispered Sissy _

_When finally Gaby intervened and said "lets just have some fun today summer is almost over and you to are acting so immature about Sissy's crush on Johnny."_

_The arguing finally stopped and the girls all took a seat next to on of the boys, Sarah in Kyle's lap, Gaby unusually close to Tyler, and Sissy laying her head on Johnny's shoulder but it didn't last to long seeing as Hugh called them all down for dinner. As they all sat down It was the same pairs as upstairs, Sarah right next to Kyle, Gaby right next to Tyler, and Sissy right next to Johnny. Hugh was eyeing the new girl sitting with Johnny and finally decided to ask who she was cause she hasn't been to his house yet._

"_Ummm excuse me but I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" hissed Hugh_

"_Well Mr Test I'm Sissy and I just moved back from California last week." Quipped Sissy_

"_Oooh my I am so sorry I didn't recognize you, you just look so different maybe I should have know when I seen the red lightning bolt streak in your hair." Explained Hugh_

"_It's alright not even Johnny recognized me until I told him, so don't worry about it." Hissed Sissy_

_After dinner was done they had cleaned up the entire table, did all the dishes and finally made there way back up and went to the lab where the girls made an entire part of the lab for movies. As they were setting up everything the girls decided on a romantic movie, but before they could get it in the guys were able to change the girls minds somehow to only end up agreeing to watching what the girls wanted after._

_Five movies later, one in the morning and everyone it beat tired. Sissy's eyes were dropping down and popping back up until she finally passed out on Johnny's chest. Johnny didn't want to move her for fear of waking her up and everyone saw this, and finally Johnny fell asleep with her head in the crook of his neck, and with his head laying just above hers. Everyone looked over and Sarah finally whispered to everyone, " Well if it wasn't obvious the past week than it is totally is now._

_Two Weeks till School_

_They all decided to go downtown and have another relaxing day. They all decided on stopping for ice-cream at the local dessert store. When everyone was done ordering they all started heading toward the lake, once they reached the lake they all plopped down and started talking._

"_Soo, how is everyone ejoying their last week of being free from school?" Johnny Growled_

"_I'm having a good last week with my boyfriend Kyle over here who tonight is taking me on a date to a restaurant and a movie." Sarah stipulated_

"_And I'm doing great being able to spend it with my friends!" Gaby blurted out to everyone and all of them agreeing to what she had just said._

_The sun was dropping it was becoming nightfall so everyone taking off in pairs and as they are walking home sissy decided to just have a friendly conversation._

"_Johnny, I wouldn't think of all people that I would be saying this to you, but I actually missed you for the past three years." Sissy whispered_

"_Well Sissy if it makes you feel any better I missed you too." Johnny hissed back_

_As they made their way back to their home they both went inside and immediately couldn't take their minds off each other, both of them started thinking about why they were having these thoughts thinking the other didn't feel the same way about each other._

_School Starts_

_As all of them made their way into the auditorium and grabbed a seat on the bleachers next to each other the principle started droning on and on about the guidelines and rules for this school year, and how this is going to be an amazing year yet again for all of us. As we started to leave they handed us our schedules as we looked on them we noticed we had the last four classes with each other. As I started walking towards my first period class Sissy ran up and grabbed my arm asking me to show her where all her classes was, and she noticed that I wasn't going to do it she says she cleared it up with attendance so I showed her where all of her classes were and where the cafeteria was and ended up taking her on an entire tour of the school and by the time we were done we missed our first thee periods. As we took seats after grabbing lunch our friends came and sat with us asking how our first three classes were and we told them that we didn't go instead I took sissy on a tour of the school. We finished up and decided to start walking around the school for the next ten to fifteen minutes and ran into Bumper._

"_Watch it Test I wont hesitate to beat you down!" Shouted Bumper_

"_Really Bumper we already know I can kick your ass and I wont even be scratched so how about you try it then!" Growled Johnny_

_Before anything else could happen Bumper saw sissy and started trying to flirt with her.  
"So Toots how about you ditch this loser and come hang with a real man like me." Bumper snarled_

"_Oh god I think I'm gonna puke oh god." Sissy shouted_

"_Oh come on baby you know you want me now how about you and me ditch these fools and have some fun of our own." Bumper hissed as he starting getting closer, but was blocked by Johnny_

"_You even dare going near you then I wont hesitate to beat you to a pulp Understand" Johnny Screamed_

_Just as they started leaving Bumper decided to start a fight with Johnny and ended up on the floor out of breath and holding his side because of a fractured rib Johnny just caused._

"_I told you Bumper mess with me again and that won't be the only thing I fracture or even break for that matter." Johnny growled_

_As the day was coming to an end Sissy decided to ask how he got so good at fighting and why he protected her from bumper because the last thing she thought was when did I need to be protected and when did Johnny start wanting to protect me? She thought and went over to Johnny to ask him why he did that.  
"Well it is because my last girlfriend Janet Nelson went for that sleeze ball Bumper and only the sluts go for him and hi thinking anything less than you is ridiculous and I wont have you being known as the school slut seeing as how you just got back and everything." Johnny whispered_

"_Oh but that doesn't explain why you stood up and protected me like that because before you used to be the one who wanted to just laugh at that." Sissy whispered back_

"_Well its mostly because I have matured and seen how woman should be treated and Bumper only gets girls who think less of themselves and only thinks that their a prize." Johnny whispered back_

_As the bell rung they all walked out and all hopped in Johnny's car, he dropped them all of and decided to go for a drive with Sissy and he took her to a spot no one knows about except for him. The sun was setting and everything seemed to be perfect except for one thing that they weren't together so he could kiss her so he decided to take them back home.  
Sissy was in deep thought about why he had brunt her there and didn't even try anything with her even knowing that they finally got reacquainted after three dreadful years of lousy boyfriends who only liked her for her looks and thought it was a trophy to be with her, instead of seeing her as a person. They finally reached their homes and gave a warm friendly hug and both went to sleep thinking of each other again._

_So How am I doing so far?_

_Give me your Opinions and reviews and I will make sure to read them and if you have any ideas of where to go from here message me I will read them for my thought process._

_Sincerely, IWrite4Lyfe :)_


End file.
